


Hard Life

by lombard1991



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/F, Fights, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lombard1991/pseuds/lombard1991
Summary: Hard Life. Raven is struggling with her life and her love for Octavia. Clarke is living the good life with the love of her life, Lexa. Drama...drama...and a lot of drama :)





	Hard Life

**English is not my first language, so sorry in adavnce for all the mistakes. Enjoy!**

 

RAVEN’S POV

“can we do something else than watching the fucking tv all night?” I groan. Clarke rolls her eyes before she turns off the TV.

“you the one who wanted to stay home all night, not me!”she retorts.

“let’s go out. I really need a drink” I say.

“ok…I’ll ask Octavia and the rest to join us” I groan inside of me when she said Octavia. I don’t hate her, don’t worry. 

“I’ll go get ready”I walk to my room and close the door.

* * *

 

**At the Club…**

  
I’m at the bar, looking around at everyone who was dancing and drinking. I order a scotch and take a sip.

“why you not joining us at the table?” Octavia comes and stands beside me. My eyes were still looking around.

“because I just want to be alone. Is that a crime?” I ask with sarcasm. She grabs my wrist and I pull away. 

“what the hell is wrong with you? Is this about what happened a year ago or the fact that I’m with Costia?” she asks angrily. I glare at her.

“well, you did choose that bitch over me” I spit and she clenches her jaw.

“at least she’s not acting like a drunken bitch who cant get her shits together!” I laugh bitterly before I turn back to my drink and swallow the rest.

“yup…a drunken bitch just like my mom” I say drunkenly. Her face changed but I didn’t care.

“ Raven…it’s not what i-“ 

“I’m going to join the others” I interrupts before I leave. When we arrived at the table, they were all having shots. So I didn’t wait for it and swallow 4 in a row.

“woah…someone is in need” Anya smirks and I smirk back. I can see Octavia being pissed about it.

“what can I say; I’m a party animal” I wink and she chuckles.

“I was looking for you”Lexa, my older sister says and I roll my eyes.

“she was at the bar” Octavia answers and I glare at her.

“I’m pretty sure that she was talking to me” I say coldly. All our friends started to look at us.

“ok. C’mon babe…let’s go dance and leave the drama out for tonight” Costia wraps her arms around her waist and Octavia nods. She looks at me one last time before they leave.

“care to explain what the hell was that?” Clarke asks out of nowhere.

“nothing”I mumble.

* * *

 

  
**The next morning…**

  
I groan in pain when I open my eyes. I turn around and feel a naked body beside me. I sigh as I get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen.

“good morning”I mumble as I sit on the chair. Clarke hands me my cup of coffee.

“was about time you wake up…it’s already 1pm” I take a sip and let out a long sigh.

“yeah…I guess I passed out longer than I thought” she chuckles.

“you were all over Anya and you girls left before we even know” she raises an eyebrow.

“oh…maybe” I smirk.

“yea…Octavia was really mad when she came back and looking for you” she bites her lips and I shrug my shoulders.

“why she cares…I mean she have a girlfriend, she doesn’t need to know where I am all the freaking time”

“oh lord, Rae…I thought you were over this” she whines and I sigh.

“I tried but-“

“good morning, bitches” Anya walks in and grabs my cup of coffee. I glare at her.

“was it too hard for you to make your own danm cup” I ask and she ignores me.

“Always grumpy when you wake up, huh” Clarke laughs. I scoff.

“whatever. I’m gonna get ready for work now” I say before I walk away.

 


End file.
